schnuffelbunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Schnuffel Bunny Wiki
'Welcome to the Schnuffel Bunny Wiki' Welcome to Schnuffel Bunny Wiki The wiki about Schnuffel Bunny that since 21 April 2012 'Über Schnuffel / About Schnuffel Bunny' Deutsch: Es war Anfang des letzten Jahres, als sich plotzlich ein Klingelton mit rasanter Geschwindigkeit ausbreitete und schon bald aus Mobiltelefonen im ganzen Land erklang. Schnuffel war geboren und Deutschland hatte endlich wieder ein Lieblingshäschen. Die Single „Kuschel Song" stieg im Februar 2008 auf Platz 1 der deutschen Charts ein und hielt sich acht Wochen lang an der Spitze. Der Song wurde mit uber 300.000 verkauften Einheiten zur meistverkauften deutschsprachigen Single des Jahres und erhielt Platin-Status. Mit Übersetzungen in zehn Sprachen folgte auch der internationale Durchbruch. Das Debutalbum des animierten Schnuffel-Hasen „Ich hab' dich lieb" wurde mehr als 100.000 Mal verkauft und mit Gold ausgezeichnet. Auch die nachfolgenden Singles sowie das Weihnachtsalbum „Winterwunderland" konnten betrachtliche Erfolge erzielen. Nun ist es Zeit fur eine neue Runde. Am 2. Oktober kommt die brandneue Schnuffel-Single „Piep Piep". Wieder einmal bringt uns der kleine Hase mit den großen Augen und den langen Ohren eine Liebeserklärung, die so niedlich und herzerweichend ist, dass sie dem Hörer nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen wird. Die B-Seite „Wenn es regnet" bereitet schon einmal auf die bevorstehende Herbstzeit und ihre schönen Seiten vor. Die Single ist der Vorbote des neuen Albums „Komm Kuscheln", das ab dem 16. Oktober in den Läden stehen wird. In den nächsten Monaten wird es wieder einmal nicht leicht werden, sich dem Schnuffel-Fieber zu entziehen zumindest fur jeden, der sich auch nur hin und wieder in der Nähe von Radios, Fernsehgeräten oder Menschen mit Handys aufhält. English: It was early last year, when suddenly a ring tone spread at rapid speed, and soon heard from mobile phones across the country. Schnuffel was born and Germany had finally snatching a favorite bunny. The single "Kuchel Song" in February 2008 rose to number 1 on the German charts and stayed for eight weeks at the top. The song was about 300 000 units sold for the best-selling German single of the year and received platinum status. With translations into ten languages, followed the international breakthrough. The debut album of the animated Schnuffel Bunny "Ich hab dich lieb" has sold more than 100,000 copies and won gold. The subsequent singles and the Christmas album 'Winterwunderland" have achieved considerable success. Now it's time for another round. On 2 October will the brand new Schnuffel single "Piep Piep" released. Once again, the little bunny with the big eyes and long ears brings a declaration of love that is so cute and heart-rending, that they will no longer go out off the listener's head. The B-side "Wenn es regent", prepared before the upcoming fall term and before their good sides. The single is the harbinger of the new album "Komm kuscheln" that from 16 October will be in the stores. In the coming months it will again not be easy to evade the Schnuffel fever, at least for anyone who is staying there just now and then in the vicinity of radios, televisions or people with cell phones. Diskografie / Discography 'Singles' Kuschel Song *2008: Kuschel Song (German version) *2008: Kuschel Song (German-Swiss version) *2008: Snuggle Song (English version; as Snuggle) *2008: Snuffie Song (Dutch version; as Snuffie) *2008: Canção do Orelhinhas (Portuguese version; as Orelhinhas) *2008: Kramsången (Swedish version; as Kramis) *2008: Halilaulu (Finnish version; as Snuffel) *2008: La chanson des Bisous (French version; as Lapin Câlin) *2008: Mi Peluchito (Spanish version; as Snufi) *2008: Carotina Coccolina (Italian version; as Kikolo) *2008: Послушай! (Russian version; as Shnuffel bunny) *2008: Snufi dal (Hungarian version; as Snufi) Ich hab dich lieb *2008: Ich hab dich lieb (German version) *2008: I Love You so (English version; as Snuggle) *2008: Jag är så kär! (Swedish version; as Kramis) *2008: Szívemből szól (Hungarian version; as Snufi) *2008: Gosto de ti (Portuguese version; as Orelhinhas) *2009: Je t'aime tellement (French version; as Lapin Câlin) Häschenparty *2008: Häschenparty (German version) *2008: Bunnyparty (English version; as Snuggle) *2008: Kaninparty (Swedish version; as Kramis) *2008: A Festa Dos Coelhinhos (Portuguese version; as Orelhinhas) *2008: Hipp-hopp party (Hungarian version; as Snufi) *2008: Тусовка Зайцев (Russian version; as Shnuffel bunny) *2009: Pupubileet (Finnish version; as Snuffel) *2009: La fête des lapins (French version; as Lapin Câlin) *2009: Snufi Fiesta (Spanish version; as Snufi) *2010: Festa dei Coniglietti (Italian version; as Kikolo) Schnuffel's Weihnachtslied *2008: Schnuffel's Weihnachtslied (German version) *2008: Christmas song (English version; as Snuggle) *2008: Canção de Natal (Portuguese version; as Orelhinhas) *2008: ¡Llegó la Navidad! (Spanish version; as Snufi) *2008: Vive Noël (French version; as Lapin Câlin) *2008: La Canzone di Natale (Italian version; as Kikolo) *2010: Χριστουγεννιάτικο τραγούδι (Greek version; as Snoufel) Piep Piep *2009: Piep Piep (German Version) *2009: Beep Beep (English version; as Snuggle) *2009: Bip Bip (Spanish version; as Snufi) *2009: Pip-píp (as Snufi) *2009: TiViBi (Italian version; as Kikolo *2010: Bim-Bam (Hungarian version; as Snufi) *2010: Bip Bip (French version; as Lapin Câlin) *2011: Το πιο καλό παιδί (Greek version; as Snoufel) Dubidubi Du *2011: Dubidubi du (German version) *2011: Doo bee doo bee doo (English version; as Snuggle) *2011: Dou Bi Dou Bi Dou (French version; as Lapin Câlin) Tut Tut Tut (Im Moment ein Klingelton / A ringtone at the moment) *2011: Tut tut tut (German version) *2011: Tut tut tut (French version, as Lapin Câlin) *2011: Toot Toot Toot (English version, as Snuggle) *2012: Tut tut tut (Italian version, as Kikolo) 'Alben / Albums' Ich hab dich lieb *2008: Ich hab dich lieb (German version) *2008: Ich hab dich lieb Gold Edition (German version) *2009: Ich hab dich lieb (Amazon UK Edition; including the bonus track "Für mich bist du das Schönste"; German version) *2008: Szívemből szól (Hungarian version; as Snufi) *2008: Gosto de ti (Portuguese version; as Orelhinhas) *2009: Le monde magique de Lapin Câlin (French version; as Lapin Câlin) Winterwunderland *2008: Winterwunderland (German version) *2009: Winterwonderland (English version; as Snuggle) *2010: Παιχνίδια στο χιόνι (Greek version; as Snoufel) Komm kuscheln *2009: Komm kuscheln (German version) *2010: Adj egy puszit! (Hungarian version; as Snufi) *2011: Παρέα με τοv Σνούφελ (Greek version; as Snoufel) 'Hörbücher / Audio Books' *2008: Das Geheimnis der Möhre (The secret of the carrot) *2009: Die bezaubernde Prinzessin (The charming princess) *2009: Die kleinen Purzelsterne (The little shooting stars) *2010: Kuschelbox 1 (containing 1st, 2nd and 3rd audio books) *2010: Der Schatz im Glitzersee (The treasure in the glittering sea) *2010: Die kleine Schneefee (The little snow fairy) *2011: Das Baby-Einhorn (The baby unicorn) *2012: Knuddelbox 2 (containing 4th, 5th and 6th audio books) Links *Creator of Schnuffel - http://www.jamba.de/fw/ *Official Source - http://www.sonymusic.de/Schnuffel *YouTube Channel - http://www.youtube.com/user/SchnuffelTV *Facebook Group - http://www.facebook.com/groups/383135055049800/ *Fan based Blog - http://schnuffelweb.blogspot.com/ *Schnuffel Fan Website - http://schnuffel.16mb.com/ *Schnuffel Forum - http://schnuffel.16mb.com/forum/ *Schnuffel Fan Club on DeviantArt - http://schnuffelbunnyfc.deviantart.com/ 'Latest activity' Category:Browse Category:Browse